


A Boy, A Diary and A Locket

by TOMANYSHIPS123456789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, I'll try though, Idk if any of this will be happy, It ends with trauma, It starts with trauma, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Grey Harry Potter, No beta reader, Slow Burn, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMANYSHIPS123456789/pseuds/TOMANYSHIPS123456789
Summary: Harry is expelled and put in the hospital on the same day but in the end, he is never going back to Hogwarts. This leads to some interesting developments at Grimmauld Place involving a dairy and a locket.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (if you squint)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	A Boy, A Diary and A Locket

**Author's Note:**

> This starts right during the vote in the trial during the summer before 5th year. also no beta reader, so please comment on anything you see that needs to be fixed.

“It is… equal. The vote is equal”, said Fudge as he looked around at the fifty active members of Wizengamot. Harry knew there and then that he was not going to go back to Hogwarts because whoever decided after this was probably not in his favor.

“Ahem, Ahem, Minster does that mean that you can wisely decide for the court since we are at a standstill?” said the toadlike woman that clearly had it out for Harry.

“ Yes… yes, it does. I am the deciding vote, and I decide that Harry Potter shall hence be expelled from Hogwarts and be stripped of his wand”, Fudge’s glee growing big and more pronounced the longer he spoke. His pale fat face had split into a wide grin by the end of it.

“But I didn't do anything wrong! There were Dementors! They tried to kiss my cousin and me!” said Harry as he moved to get up but chains spun out from the chair and wrapped around his arms, pulling him down and keeping him in place. Harry saw his wand go flying out of his black robe’s inner pocket and looked up to see it fly right into Fudge’s outstretched hand. _No! Not my wand!_ thought Harry as Fudge smirked.

“Isn’t this a little extreme for a schoolboy, Fudge?” asked Dumbledore, who Harry had conveniently forgotten was standing to the side of him.

“No at all, I believe that this is perfectly appropriate for a deceiving, attention wanting and law-breaking schoolboy, well not a schoolboy anymore” replied Fudge as he gripped Harry’s wand with eager hands and bent it until Harry heard the creaking of wood and then a loud snap!

_My wand is...gone._ Harry then felt a fierce heat rapidly build in his chest, his lungs constricting and his heart pounding in his ears. It was too hot, and he just wanted to close his eyes for a second, just wanted to go to sleep for a minute, just to get rid of this heat in his veins. Then everything went black. Suddenly there was light, and it was all too bright and he just wanted to be asleep. He squinted his eyes before everything went black again. He heard voices though through the Bang! Bang! Bang! In his ears.

“What...happening...Harry” a man’s voice.

“…. Potter!...alright...hurt” a woman’s voice.

“Unchain him….hurry...Mungo” a different man’s voice

There were so many voices talking at once and the banging in his ears was so loud. The burning lava in his chest getting hotter and hotter and hotter. He was going to die. He was going to die without knowing why, but death would be a sweet release from this heat in his veins, from this pounding in his head. Harry finally let himself fade away. He regained consciousness startling fast, one minute everything was peaceful and dark and safe; the next it was noisy, bright, and chaotic. Harry sat straight up and then everything was spinning and he was vomiting over the side of his bed. _Wait, a bed. Why am I on a bed? Why am I not in a chair?_ And before he could fully process why he was on a bed, he heard the shrill shriek of Mrs. Weasley. Then the thundering steps of the Weasley children and then heard a gasp, multiple gaging sounds. Harry didn't have to open his eyes to know that was their reaction to the vomit on the side of the bed, but he opened his eyes just to see what exactly their faces looked like. Mrs. Weasley looked a little green and so did Ron. Hermione and Ginny were pointed looking away from the floor and the twins were trying to get Ginny and Ron to look at the vomit by pointing out interesting shapes in it.

“Oh, Harry are you feeling alright? Ron go get a healer to clean this up,” said Mrs. Weasley as she walked around the bed and gave Harry bone-crushing hug. He heard multiple bones and joints pop. “What happened, why am I here, wherever here is,” asked Harry.

“Do you not remember?” asked Hermione as it all came rushing back, the trial, his wand, the heat, and the acceptance of death. Suddenly he went from happy and vaguely confused to whatever the hell this feeling is. This feeling of not being able to breathe. His lungs were constricting and he couldn’t breathe! _I can't breathe, I can't breathe, oh fuck, I can't breathe! I can't breathe, fuck fuck fuck, I can’t fucking breath!_ Someone’s hand touched his hand and then like magic everything went dark, _I can breathe_ was his last thought before he was back in the dark.

The dark where it was peaceful and safe. When he woke up again, it was just as fast as the last time but he remembered. He remembered the bogus trial, Fudges smirking face as he snapped Harry’s wand, the unendurable heat in his chest, the pounding in his ears, and the flashes of people’s voices. He finally opened his eyes and put on his glasses, there was nobody in the room. So, he took the chance to look around his room and genuinely appreciate the quietness of everything. The room was white with a big door on the far-right side and another to the right of the windows. Which the windows were huge clear panels on the left side of the room. And his bed was right in the middle of the wall that connected the right and left sides. Everything was pristine and light and clean. It was so unlike anything he had ever seen except for maybe the Durley’s house. It was nice though in a way that looked like nobody lived there but still nice.

The door banged close and Harry’s neck snapped to the right so fast his neck popped. A dainty looking lady in lime green robes was standing there staring at him. She smiled politely and then walked closer to the white bed as his eyes narrowed at her the closer she got. She stopped about a meter away and then said:

“Hello Harry, my name is Christine Miller, and I am your healer.”

“Hi Ms.Miller, do you know where here is?”

“You may call me Healer Miller, and we are at St. Mungo”

“What is St.Mungo’s?”

“It is Britain’s hospital. How are you feeling?”

“Physically or emotionally? Because physically I feel fine“

“Well, I am glad to hear that you feel better at least physically. We discovered that you had essentially overheated from not using your magic and having the vital connection to your wand broken.”

“Oh, great. I really love magically overheating because I didn't use my magic but it’s not like I can during summer or even now since I don't have a wand. How are you telling me this is even supposed to help; I can’t do magic ever again!” Harry was shouting by the end of his impromptu speech and Healer Miller did not look happy about that.

“Don't take that tone with me, young man, I am your healer, not your mother.”

Harry recoiled at her stern tone and ducked his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you, Healer Miller.”

“Thank you for the apology but make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Yes Ma'am”

“Good, now I have some other patients to check and then I will be back for a more serious check-up” Healer Miller turned sharply and vacated the room. Harry was then left by himself with nothing to do but imagine what was going to happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh!


End file.
